


sharing is caring

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [9]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Yaya is the pretty and nice senpai, Ying is very very shy, and cute and small and must be protected, it's just about tukeran ayunan lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yaya tidak keberatan kok bergantian main ayunan dengan adik lucu seperti Ying!





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: move

Kaki mungilku terus berlari. Suara guru-guru yang memperingatiku ‘Ying, jangan berlari di lorong!’ masuk ke telinga kiriku, keluar dari telinga kananku. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku harus terus berlari! Aku harus cepat! Aku terus menyemangati diriku meskipun aku mulai kesulitan mengambil napas. Aku tidak boleh lambat! Kalau tidak gesit, aku bisa dalam bahaya!

Dengan cekatan, aku berhasil melangkah tanpa menabrak teman-teman kelas lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Aku juga menyalip beberapa temanku yang juga berlari searah denganku. Semak-semak di taman malu-malu menyembul di dekat ujung lorong. Semakin cepat, semakin dekat jarak antara aku dan taman bermain.

Hap! Hap!

Aku menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Teriakkan girang tak henti-hentinya mekar di taman bermain. Kemudian aku lanjut berlari, belok ke kanan. Semangatku terus terpompa, sekaligus kekhawatiranku. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau sudah ada orang lain yang mendatanginya? Tidak mungkin, ah! Aku yang sering bermain di situ, pasti ayunan itu masih kosong!

Kulambatkan gerakan kakiku. Aku berhenti beberapa meter dari pohon terbesar di taman kanak-kanak ini. Di salah satu ranting pohon raksasa itu biasanya ada dua pasang ayunan kosong menggantung kokoh. Aku yang tengah mengatur napasku setelah berlari, diam terkesiap. Hari ini ayunan itu dimainkan oleh tiga orang yang belum pernah kulihat.

Tiga orang itu terdiri dari anak laki-laki berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap, anak laki-laki yang badannya lebih kecil daripada anak pertama dan memakai topi oranye terbalik, dan satu anak perempuan yang kepalanya ditutupi kain berwarna merah muda. Kulihat mereka bertiga tampak tertawa senang.

Aku merasa sedih sekali. Aku keduluan anak-anak lain bermain ayunan itu. Dari semua permainan di taman bermain, ayunan itu favoritku. Selain mudah dimainkan dan nyaman untuk berteduh, tempatnya jauh dari anak-anak lain sehingga aku bisa bermain sendirian.

Mungkin karena aku berdiri mematung cukup lama, ketiga orang itu melihat ke arahku secara bersamaan. Aku memekik pelan. Aku segera bersiap-siap lari menjauh, namun kudengar seseorang mencegahku.

“Eh, jangan pergi dulu!” Anak perempuan itu berseru dengan suara tinggi. Dia bangkit dan berlari pelan mendekatiku. “Kamu mau main?” Dia bertanya.

“Um..,” Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bermainnya dan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi aku juga ingin bermain ayunan. “Memangnya boleh?”

“Boleh!” Dia menjawab semangat. Dia baik sekali, pikirku. Kemudian dia menawarkan tangannya padaku dan aku menggenggam tangannya. Kami berdua bergandengan sambil berjalan mendekati ayunan yang sebelumnya dia mainkan.

Karena tali ayunan itu cukup panjang, anak-anak kecil termasuk aku mudah menaikinya. Aku menggenggam erat-erat dua tali ayunan tersebut. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Usahaku berlari tidak sia-sia.

“Kudorong, ya?” Aku tidak yakin apakah anak perempuan itu bertanya atau menawarkan. Sebab sebelum aku mengiyakan, dia sudah menarik ayunanku dan mendorongku. Aku yang tidak siap, berteriak kencang. Namun aku berteriak bukan karena takut. Tapi karena senang. Sudah lama sekali ada orang lain yang mau mendorong ayunanku. Aku berayun beberapa saat, kemudian berhenti. Lalu anak perempuan tadi kembali mengayunkanku. Dua teman laki-lakinya mengikuti apa yang kami lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, kami berlomba siapa yang bisa berayun lebih lama. Hasilnya, kami—dua anak perempuan lah yang memenangkan lomba kecil itu.

“Oh iya, kita belum tahu namamu. Nama kamu siapa?” anak laki-laki dengan topi oranye bertanya padaku.

“Ying..,” jawabku.

“Aku Boboiboy,” ucap anak yang bertanya padaku tadi.

“Kalau aku Gopal,” sahut anak lelaki yang badannya besar.

“Namaku Yaya,” Anak perempuan yang baik ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka sangat ramah, maka aku juga harus bersikap ramah. “Kalian dari kelas apa? Aku dari Kelas Jeruk.”

“Kami bertiga sama-sama dari Kelas Mawar.” Balas Yaya.

Kelas Mawar termasuk kelas yang diberi nama bunga, yaitu kelas yang tingkatannya lebih setahun dariku. “M-maaf! Aku harusnya menyapa dengan ‘kakak’..,” aku merasa bersalah dan tidak sopan.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Cuma setahun ini.”

“Mau main lagi tidak? Belnya belum berbunyi.”

“Ayo!”

“Yuk, main lagi, Ying!”

Aku mengangguk setuju.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 21 fanfics!


End file.
